


A Picnic in the Park

by RoguishRobin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is the best, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Q needs a break, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has been working too much so Bond, being the great boyfriend he is, decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened while I was sitting in the park reading today. I just had this image of Bond dragging Q along for a picnic and voila! I hope you enjoy. :) It's not betaed so all mistakes are my own. I'm always happy to get comments so fire away.

“Come on Q, some fresh air will do you good!” James coaxed his stubborn boyfriend from where he was standing in the doorway of Q’s office, being ignored.

“Don’t be ridiculous 007, I don’t have time for such nonsense,” Q replied not looking away from his screen his fingers ceaselessly dancing across the keyboard.

He had been cooped up in his office for the past five days working on plans for a new prototype that he wanted to present at the next budgetary meeting. He hadn't been to their shared apartment in that time and James was willing to bet his favourite suit that he hadn’t had a decent meal within that time either.

Frankly, it was unacceptable. Therefore he really relished the indignant squeak Q let out when he picked him up out of his chair.

Q hadn’t even realised that James had moved until he felt familiar, strong arms scoop him up and away from his work.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he squawked and pinched James' arm trying to free himself but James just laughed.

“Put me down or you’re sleeping on the sofa,” Q threatened.

James snorted at Q’s weak threat.

“You’d have to be home to banish me to the sofa,” he teased lightly, nuzzling his face into Q’s messy curls – how he had missed his Quartermaster.

Q fell silent, realising that he indeed hadn’t been home in days. But this project was so important; perhaps it would even save James’ life one day.

“You’re right,” he mumbled and he rested his head against Bond and stopped struggling.

“I usually am,” Bond replied, being his usual insufferable self that Q loved so much and dropped a kiss onto Q’s head. “Now do you want to walk or should I carry you out?”

“Just let me finish the section I’m working on, it’s at a very delicate stage and I can’t leave it right now,” Q pleaded, turning his most beseeching look, the one that never failed to wrangle a back massage from the older agent, on Bond.

“Carry it is!” Bond said cheerfully as he turned on his heel and strode towards the office door.

“Don’t you dare,” hissed Q under his breath but Bond stepped out into Q-Branch with Q still safely in his arms, Q felt more than heard his quiet laugh.

“I’m their supervisor, how are they supposed to take me seriously if you carry me around the place? Besides, I’m your supervisor too and I demand you put me down!” All this was said in a quiet hiss only loud enough for Bond to discern as they walked through Q-Branch with all of Q's minions watching their procession with curiosity and barely contained amusement. While they were still wary of Bond they were happy to have their beloved overlord in safe hands and having a well-earned break.

Q decided it was too late to save his dignity and just flopped back in Bond’s arms, hiding his furiously blushing face in Bond’s chest the whole way out of MI6.

“You’re a real menace, you know that, right?” he complained when James gently lowered him back to the ground.

“And you love me for it,” Bond replied cheerfully and gestured for Q to get into the car and since he couldn’t really argue with that point Q did as James asked.

Although he would never admit it out loud it was actually quite nice to be driving through London with James, the weather was glorious too.

“Where are we going then?” he asked but James refused to tell him.

Finally Bond parked the car and opened the boot to reveal a basket and a blanket.

“A picnic? Seriously, James? You dragged me half-way across London, away from my highly delicate and time-sensitive project, for a picnic?” Q’s voice had risen half an octave as he got worked up and James just looked at him fondly.

It was amazing to him how much he loved Q in every mood, even when he was being stroppy and impossible but especially when he wore the outraged expression as he did now – which was quite often, particularly when James broke expensive equipment or did something reckless. It was too adorable, and a little scary - not that Bond would ever admit it.

“I see your sleep deprivation hasn’t impaired your sense of observation or deduction,” he said and watched Q’s mouth open and close in silent indignation.

“Lead the way 007,” he finally said, resigned to his fate.

His disgruntlement quickly faded when he followed Bond into the park to a spot near a quietly gurgling stream. It was the perfect mix between shade and sun and it smelt heavenly thanks to the surrounding flowers.

He was even happier when he saw that James had brought all of his favourite foods as well as a flask of perfectly brewed tea.

They ate, and talked and laughed and slowly Q relaxed and was able to switch off from work mode. After eating Bond stretched on his side and read while Q sat lost in his thoughts.

“Thank you James,” he eventually said quietly, “What would I do without you?” He leant back against his boyfriend and James looped an arm around his waist.

“Starve most likely,” Bond replied dryly, grinning when Q tried to poke him in retaliation.

“I think I might take the rest of the day off,” Q mused, tracing idle patterns on Bond’s arm. He was halted from grabbing his phone by Bond’s hand on his arm.

“Already taken care of Alex,” he said smiling.

“You’re incorrigible,” Q huffed but he was smiling as he leant down to kiss James.

 

 


End file.
